


[美隊2]【盾冬】30 Day OTP－Day.6. 換穿對方衣物

by sibasin



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Bottom Bucky, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 15:25:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2737661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sibasin/pseuds/sibasin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>繼續搬文到AO3中XD</p>
            </blockquote>





	[美隊2]【盾冬】30 Day OTP－Day.6. 換穿對方衣物

巴奇從淋浴間走出來，看也沒看得一把抓起史蒂夫幫自己準備的換洗衣物  
他早就習慣史蒂夫替自己打理一切，他身為戰士的理性告訴自己這樣不好  
但是巴奇內心的本能讓他覺得接受史蒂夫的照顧是一種權利與義務

但是當他攤開衣服，發現只有一件上衣，還不是自己的尺寸時  
巴奇心想也許還是應該學著自己打理

巴奇套上很明顯是史蒂夫尺寸的上衣，上衣下襬勉強遮得住半球屁股跟分身  
頂著濕漉漉的頭上披著毛巾走回房裡時，史蒂夫正坐在床上，盯著自己看

巴奇一臉疑惑的望著史蒂夫滿臉通紅的對著自己打哈哈  
史蒂夫身上穿得明顯過小的上衣怎麼看都是巴奇的，他前不久才穿過  
他不覺得史蒂夫會犯這種低級錯誤

巴奇歪著頭，等待史蒂夫的解釋，但史蒂夫只是咳了一聲，拍拍床邊示意巴奇坐下  
巴奇想了一下，還是乖乖的走到史蒂夫身邊坐下  
等到巴奇坐下後，史蒂夫拿起早準備好的毛巾輕柔的蓋住巴奇兀自滴著水的半長棕髮

「你老是學不會先擦乾再出來，這樣會感冒的」

史蒂夫嘴裡那麼說，語氣卻是充滿著寵溺  
他想起過去他總是那麼擦拭著巴奇的頭髮  
雖然現在頭髮長長了，肌肉健壯了些，但是有些事永遠不會改變

「我比較喜歡你這樣幫我擦」

像是這樣似曾相識的對話  
史蒂夫望著毛巾下抬眼看著自己的灰藍瞳孔  
巴奇瞇起雙眼，彎曲的弧度像是幸福的笑意  
史蒂夫忍不住吻了上去，感受巴奇的睫毛微微地顫抖

史蒂夫的手滑進巴奇的上衣裡，嘴唇輕咬著他的頸項  
身上套著史蒂夫的上衣，讓巴奇顯得比平常看起來要小了些  
領口鬆垮垮的披在胸口，使得巴奇的右肩及鎖骨裸露在外  
淋浴後的微熱的體溫讓巴奇的泛紅的肌膚上冒起小水珠  
在昏黃的燈光下顯得閃閃發光

巴奇喘著氣，右手想抓住史蒂夫胸前的衣物，卻因為太貼身而滑了下去  
他低頭看到史蒂夫身上穿著史蒂夫原本幫自己買的汗衫  
與巴奇尺寸合身的大小在史蒂夫身上就顯得太緊  
特別是胸部的位置，幾乎都要蹦開來

「這不公平」

他不甘心的用手輕輕捶了史帝夫的側腰一拳  
聽到史蒂夫不痛不癢的輕笑了一聲，巴奇更不爽了，嘟噥了一句

「可惡的大胸」

巴奇用雙手滑過史蒂夫豐滿厚實的胸部，故意用手指抓了史蒂夫突起的部位  
然後得意的聽到史蒂夫驚呼一聲

「巴奇！」

但是接下來就感到一陣強烈的快感從下半身傳至全身，讓他不由自己的叫出聲

「啊啊…！」

史蒂夫報復似的握住了巴奇的分身，用粗糙的手指在鈴口處不斷摩擦  
突如其來的強烈刺激讓巴奇發出難以抑止的呼聲，弓起背往後仰  
史蒂夫順勢拉起枕頭放在巴奇的腰下，讓他能更方便愛撫巴奇的分身  
一手不斷上下套弄，一手在巴奇的胸前遊移突起，用嘴含住

巴奇咬住右手忍耐，卻被史蒂夫一把抓住繞到了自己的肩上  
巴奇只好環住了史蒂夫的背，開口喘息，承受他帶給自己的快感

在一陣快速的套弄之後，巴奇忍不住在史蒂夫的手中解放

看著身下那不斷起伏的胸膛，被精液跟汗水沾濕的上衣一蹋糊塗的貼在巴奇的身上  
剛解放欲望的巴奇無力的喘息，伸出的舌頭無意識的舔了舔嘴唇  
像是期待接下來的行為，巴奇睜開迷濛的雙眼望向史蒂夫  
如此煽情的景象讓史蒂夫的早已硬的發燙的下體又漲又痛  
他要不是有四倍的自制力早就拉開巴奇的大腿，將自身狠狠插入眼前那性感的花園

但是他不想傷了巴奇，強迫自己做了幾個深呼吸  
史蒂夫伸出手指沾滿了巴奇剛剛釋放的濃稠精液，小心而緩慢的將手指插入巴奇的小穴內

「嗯」

巴奇發出了一聲悶哼別過頭  
史蒂夫一面輕柔的擴張著那緊致而濕熱的內部，一面吻著巴奇的大腿根部  
他熱心的觀察著巴奇的反應，漸進式的增加手指的數量及深度  
固執的刺激著巴奇的敏感點，直到巴奇幾乎用帶著嗚咽的鼻音乞求他的插入

當碩大炙熱的陰莖刺近自己體內時，巴奇忍不住用力揪住史蒂夫的背  
他如果夠有理性的話，可以聽見衣服布料被撕裂開的聲音  
但是他現在整個意識都被侵入體內那火熱的兇器漲的滿滿的

緊閉著雙眼的巴奇在不斷被灌滿跟被貫穿的強烈律動下  
只能聽見耳邊哄哄的都是史蒂夫急促而厚重的呼吸聲及自己的名字

「巴奇…巴奇…」

「…史蒂夫…啊！…嗯…哈…哈…」

直到他聽見史蒂夫低吼，同時感覺到內部一股灼熱的液體充滿自己的體內  
自己也在倆人的腹肌不斷的壓迫及摩擦下第二度釋放後  
他才滿足的呼出一口溫熱的嘆息

在倆人呼吸逐漸平息下來之後  
巴奇才發現兩人身上的衣服早就被一堆有得沒的液體弄得濕濕爛爛  
而史蒂夫的衣服更是被巴奇撕得像一塊破布掛在身上  
巴奇皺起眉，喃喃的說

「都不能穿了」

感覺衣服黏答答的沾到自己身上而不舒服的巴奇扭動著身體  
史蒂夫動了一下，還埋在自己體內的感覺讓巴奇瑟縮了一下  
只能淚眼看著史蒂夫用手拉起自己的上半身，把濕透的衣服從巴奇身上拉起丟到一旁的地上  
接著又將他自己身上的破布直接撕開，也跟著丟下

史蒂夫俯身吻了巴奇，舌頭輕舔他的下上唇後，微笑著低聲說

「我們明天就去買新衣服」

 

 

今天沒有東尼！

好啦，有啦

 

在史蒂夫幫自己挑選衣物時，巴奇感到史蒂夫借放在自己口袋裡的手機發出震動  
趁史蒂夫沒注意到的時候悄悄溜到大門外，剛滑開就聽到一連串

「嗨嗨～我們尊敬的美國隊長～昨天寄給你的換衣ＰＬＡＹ影片你有好好看了嗎？有沒有打算跟巴恩斯中士一起實行啊？還是說你們已經玩過啦？記得丟感想啊」

巴奇無言的按掉手機，轉頭望向滿臉人畜無害笑容拎著一件衣服朝他走過來的金髮男

「巴奇你可以過來試試這件嗎？…巴奇？」

 

 

DAY.6 End


End file.
